


Panacea

by QuillMind



Series: December Ficarama 2017 [12]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort Food, Common Cold, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Sick Character, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: You've caught a bad cold that's forced you to stay home from work.  Normally, this would just be a matter of making apologies to your employer and taking a few days of bed rest, but when you work for Munehisa Iwai, and also happen to be going out with him, the methods of treatment are a little different.





	Panacea

**Author's Note:**

> Wouldn't we all like to be taken care of by a Nurse Iwai? Shower-based negotiation tactics and all?

There were distant sounds coming from your kitchen.  The smell of food…  Someone was in your apartment.  

Groggy eyelids peeled open to see the walls of your bedroom, dimly-lit from the light filtering in through the windows.  The more your consciousness returned, so did the aches, the clogged sinuses, and the shredded throat. You rolled over to your side and, after a few labourious seconds, pushed yourself up into a sitting position.  Even that bit of verticality sent your head into a spin, as if you’d just gotten off of those spinning teacup rides in amusement parks.  

“How do you feel?”  

You stilled when you saw Iwai standing in your doorway.  His sleeves were rolled up, his hat and ear defenders were removed, and he had, as usual, a lollipop stick protruding from the side of his mouth.  

A mouth which was currently wrenched down in a strict scowl.  

“Iwa--” your voice cut off into a harsh rasp and a barrage of coughs wracked your body.  Your throat felt like you’d swallowed barbed wire.  

Iwai was quickly at your bedside, steadying you with a hand on your shoulder.  He still looked upset, but also concerned.  

“What… what time is it?”  Only half of your words were actually audible--the rest Iwai had to make out by reading your lips.

“Just a bit after four.”  

You paled.  “But the store--”  

“Closed early.  It was a slow-ass day, anyway.”  Iwai made a sound that was halfway between a growl and a sigh.  “Why didn’tcha tell me it was this bad?”  

You’d been feeling down for the past couple of days, being nowhere near as cheery and talkative as normal and drawing the worry of several on Untouchable’s regular customers.  Despite your best efforts of overloading on orange juice, garlic supplements and energy drinks, you could not fight the fatigue and malaise that were overtaking you.  Eventually Iwai had told you to go home early and take some time off, and as if a spell had been broken, your symptoms had worsened by tenfold almost the instant you got home, leaving you in bed for the most part ever since.  

“It’s just a cold,” you said sheepishly, “I didn’t want to cause a fuss.”  

“Well you failed,” Iwai flatly retorted, making you cringe inside.  “Look at your phone.”  

You picked up your phone and saw a column of missed texts and calls, all from Iwai.  Then you noticed today’s date.  Tuesday.  You’d gone home early on a Sunday.  Which meant…  

“Didn’t hear from you for almost two whole days,” Iwai said.  “Thought you’d passed out or something.”  There was an awkwardness to his speech; he was not used to feeling so worried about someone that wasn’t Kaoru.  If his younger self from his yakuza days saw him now, he’d probably laugh at him.  Then again, his younger self didn’t have Kaoru or you, so he didn’t know what he was missing.

“I had no idea…”  Your shoulders shrank and you looked down at your hands in your lap.  “I’m sorry, Munehisa.  I wanted to keep helping you at the store.”  

Iwai locked onto your eyes with a hard stare.  “I don’t want my cute little employee workin’ herself sick, and neither do the customers.  You’re gonna take as much time as you need to get better, and I’m gonna get you there--I’ll come by after work every day until you do.”  

Out of habit you were about to argue, but one more look from Iwai stopped you.  

As it turned out, the sounds you’d heard earlier were indeed from the kitchen.  Iwai brought in a hot bowl of okayu, sprinkled with furikake and a large umeboshi sitting on top.  A small amount of miso was added for flavour, and there was juice from freshly grated ginger to aid in digestion.  Such a simple dish--yet you found it delicious.  

“I can’t cook for shit, but this I made whenever Kaoru was sick, and it got him better every time,” he said.  While you ate, he put a steaming mug and a small paper bag onto your nightstand.  “When you’re done that, drink this tamagozake with that medicine.  Got it from this doctor that Akira knows.  She looks like a Hot Topic runaway, but the kid says her stuff’s legit.”

When you were done and the dishes were cleared away, you were already beginning to feel a little better, but you suspected it had more to do with Iwai’s care and thoughtfulness rather than Dr. Takemi’s medicine.

“Thank you, Munehisa.  I’m glad you dropped by.”

"You can thank me another way.”  Then he took out his lollipop and moved in to kiss you.  

“No!” you cried, putting your hands over his mouth just in time.  “I don’t want you catching it.”  

Iwai frowned and pushed your hands away in annoyance.  “One kiss ain’t gonna get me.”  But he backed off anyway, looking a bit sulky as he shoved the lollipop back in his mouth.  It was adorable--which was a word that you never thought you’d associate with someone like him.  

A naughty smirk emerged on your face.  “If I’d known you were going to be this nice, maybe I should have gotten sick sooner.”

Iwai raised an eyebrow.  “Oh, we got ourselves a spoiled brat here, do we?  Well, don’t go gettin’ all comfortable, now!”

With a speed that would’ve impressed the Phantom Thieves, Iwai yanked the covers off of you and hoisted you up into his arms like you weighed nothing.  

“Mune--!?”  Your exclamation turned into a breathless yelp at the feel of Iwai squeezing your breast through your pajamas.  Wide strides thumped across the floor towards your bathroom.  

“Here’s what’s gonna happen,” he said, his sinister grin filling your field of vision.  “I’m getting you in the shower where the steam’ll help you breathe, and since I can’t kiss your mouth, I’ll make do on a different part and get you to sweat away that fever.”  

And this was indeed what happened, although Iwai had conveniently left out the part about him refusing to fuck you.  He claimed (through throaty slurps and suckling from his spot between your legs) that it was out of concern for your weakened state, but truthfully, he just wanted to see you beg.  

He didn’t have to wait long.  

At some point as he was ramming into you, your back thumping the tile wall and your limbs desperately clinging to him for support, a thought came to him--one that had been forming in the back of his mind for several weeks now.  

“Come to my place.”  

You opened your eyes, squinting through the shower spray dripping down your face, but continued to gasp and whine since Iwai didn’t stop moving.  

“Not now,” he grunted, readjusting his grip on your hips, “but when you’re better--when it’s the New Year--move in with us.  It’ll be easier for me to take care of ya.”  

When you didn’t answer right away due to being stunned into (semi)silence, Iwai shifted to slow and deep strokes.  

“Come on,” he coaxed.  “It makes sense.  Kaoru likes you, and I’m kinda fond of you, too.”  He paused to grind his pelvis to yours, knowing he was hitting those spots inside you that drove you wild.  

“I already know you’re into the idea--I felt you go real tight around me when I said it.  So come on.  Come on.  Let me hear it.”  

Driving at the same angle, he went faster, and the tempo of hard slaps, splashing water, and your panicky cries became louder, closer together.  

“M--Munehisa--!”  

“Come on,” he grit through his teeth.  “I want to hear it.”  

A helpless whimper, and you blurted out, “Yes!  Yes, I will, I--I want it, I want to live with you, Munehisa, oh, please, I--!!”  

The rest was incoherent, your mind having surrendered itself to the orgasm that tore through you.  Iwai followed quickly, digging his nails into the flesh of your hips while filling your insides.  In a flash of desire, you turned his face to yours and kissed him hard.  He chuckled amidst his low grunts and kissed you back.  

Christmas was still a while away, but that didn’t matter anymore.  As of now, all you looked forward to was the New Year--and your new life of living with Iwai.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are curious, okayu is basically congee, the Japanese counterpart to chicken noodle soup when it comes to those who are sick. Tamagozake is the hot toddy equivalent consisting of sake, sugar and an egg heated up. 
> 
> For other cold remedies, let's discuss on [Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
